


Our Independence Day

by Bremol



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Emily celebrate the fourth of July by themselves and wind up making their own bit of fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend's birthday. She wanted something with a picnic.

Richard smiled as he watched his wife.  He recognized the outfit she was wearing as the one she’d worn a few years ago to a DAR Halloween party.  She’d gone as a Gypsy wearing a peasant blouse and skirt, complete with scarves.  This evening, though, the scarves were gone.  He cocked his head as he caught a glimpse of her bare shoulders…he wondered if something else was also missing.  When she bent over to pick up something she’d dropped, his eyes widened at the perfect view of her bare breasts.  Yes, that something else was definitely missing.

“Oh,” he breathed when she finally stood up.  Letting his eyes take in the rest of her, he swallowed.  She was barefoot.  His wife hadn’t gone barefoot anywhere but their bedroom since they were first married.  Well, he amended to himself, since she was pregnant and couldn’t get her feet into her shoes comfortably.

“Emmy,” he called.  “I’m home.”

Emily smiled as she turned her attention from what she was doing to her husband.  “Hello, Richard,” she greeted.  “How was your game?”

“Won as usual.”

She laughed.  “I had no doubts.”

“Emmy,” he sighed.

“Yes?”

“You’re barefoot.”

She looked down at her feet and then back up at Richard.  “I suppose I am.”

“Emmy,” he growled and frowned at her.

“Today is Independence Day, correct?”

“You know that it is.”

“So, I’ve declared it _our_ Independence Day from the normal propriety of our social lives.  It’s just you and I this evening.”  She smiled as she stood on tiptoes then laughed.  “I enjoy being barefoot, but it does have a disadvantage.”

Richard laughed with her, knowing what she meant.  “Is this better?” he asked as he bent forward and kissed her.

“Much.”  She smiled.  “Now, go on up and change.  Dinner is ready.”

“I won’t take but a few minutes.”

“That’s all I’ll need to get everything on the table.”

“Emmy?” he asked before he walked into the living room.

“Yes?”

“Are you planning to seduce me tonight?” he questioned, a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he looked from her face to her chest then back again.

Smiling slyly at him, she shrugged her shoulders.  “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever you say, Emmy.  Whatever you say.”

 

~*~

 

Richard’s eyebrows rose as he saw what Emily had laid out for him to wear. 

“Blue jeans?” he whispered as he started undressing. 

On his side of the bed lay a pair of blue jeans and a blue casual shirt.  He shook his head.  He hadn’t worn blue jeans, he frowned.  “Have I ever wore blue jeans?” he wondered as he picked them up and stepped into them. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he zipped and buttoned them then slipped his arms into the shirt, shaking his head at his wife’s subtle hints to remind him of how much she loved him in blue.

Looking down at his feet, he wiggled his toes in debate.  “Socks?  Or no socks?”  Shaking his head with a chuckle, he walked from the room while he finished buttoning his shirt.  “If Emmy can, so can I.”

“Who are you talking to, Richard?”  Emily asked as she stopped by the stairs.

“Oh, no one.  Just,” he pointed down to his feet.  “saying that if you can go barefoot, so can I.”

She smiled as she let her eyes roam over him.  “I believe I like you in blue jeans,” she told him, her voice a bit husky.

“Levi’s, Emmy?  Where in the world did you get them?”

She shrugged.  “Macy’s at the mall.  Don’t you like them?”

“They’re fine.  They fit a bit…” he lifted his shirt.  “snug.”

She looked down then back up, her dark eyes smoldering.  “Mmm, I can see that.”

“Emmy,” he whispered.

“Dinner’s ready, Darling.”

Richard groaned.  “You’re going to torment me all night long, aren’t you?”

“Now would I do something like that?” she asked.

“You know damn well you would.”

“If you say so, Darling.”

“I do say so,” he informed her as he followed her out onto the patio.

“I’m so thankful for the unusually cool weather.  It’s perfect.”

“Yes, it is,” he agreed with her as he sat down at the table.  “I’m thankful that it’s just the two of us tonight.  It’s nice to celebrate without the big crowds.”

“Oh yes.  Very nice.  And we can still see the fireworks later.”

“You can see the show Hartford puts on all the way in Stars Hollow.”  He rolled his eyes.

Emily laughed as she placed a grilled steak on Richard’s plate.  “I hope your steak is done enough.”

Richard looked down at the piece of meat on his plate.  “Looks like it.”  Cutting into it and taking a bite, he hummed his approval.  “Chef Pierre has outdone himself this year.  This is delicious.”

“He said that he was going to use a new barbeque sauce.  I tasted a little of it and liked it.”

“It’s very good.  Not too sweet.  Not too tangy.  Just the perfect balance of the two.”

“And not overly spicy.”  She snarled her noise.

Richard shook his head.  “My spicy redhead doesn’t like spicy food.  What’s wrong with that picture?”

“Hey!” she growled at him.

“That only proves my point.”

Emily glared at him, somehow managing to be lady like as she stuck out her tongue.

Looking at her with a look he knew she couldn’t mistake, Richard leaned forward.  “I can think of far better things for that tongue to be doing.”

Emily smiled seductively as she stared at her husband.  “Oh really?” she asked then slowly licked her lips.

“Emily Gilmore.”  Richard breathed.

“Yes, Darling?” she asked as she took a bite of her chicken.

Richard groaned.  She was even eating sexily.  “You know very well what.”

Shrugging, she took a slow drink of her wine, tilting her head back to expose her neck as she swallowed.  Looking back at Richard, she felt a thrill at the way he was looking at her.  “So, what do you suggest I do with this tongue?” she asked, licking her lips again.

Leaning close, he looked deep into her eyes.  “This, for one thing,” he whispered as he pulled her into a kiss, his tongue meeting hers, tangling then tracing along each other’s lips.

Pulling back, she took a deep breath.  “Is that the only thing?” she asked after a few more deep breaths.

Richard raised an eyebrow before leaning even closer so that he could whisper in her ear just exactly what else she could do with her tongue.

Emily felt herself blushing, the heat rising in her body.  “Richard,” she breathed.

“The lady who is walking around sans bra, is blushing?”

Blinking up at him, the blush still tingeing her cheeks, she smiled.  “You noticed that, huh?”

“How could I not when your shoulders are bare?”

“I could be wearing a strapless bra.”

“I thought of that, but then you bent over to pick up something you dropped.”

“Oh,” she whispered.  “I gave you quite the view then.”

“A delicious view.”

“Richard,” she breathed.

Richard smiled and patted her hand.  “Finish your chicken, Emmy.”

Emily stared at her husband, wondering just when he’d turned _her_ game of seduction into _his_ game of seduction.

 

~*~

 

Pressing a kiss to Emily’s neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Richard watched her put the lid on the bowl of fancy potato salad.  “Everything has been brought in, Emmy.”

“Thank you, Richard.”

Nuzzling behind her ear, he hummed his answer as he took in the soft scent of his wife.  He loved it when she went without perfume and wore nothing more than just the crème she used on her skin after a shower or bath.  Normally that was reserved for bedtime, but tonight he was getting treated to it a little early.  “I love the smell of you,” he whispered against her ear.

“I’m not wearing perfume, Richard,” she informed him.

“I know,” he answered.

“Oh,” she breathed as she leaned back against him.  “I have to put this in the refrigerator,” she told him, indicating the bowl.

Pressing one last kiss to her neck, Richard pulled away and took the bowl.  “I’ll do it.  You go get settled outside.  Do you want a glass of sherry?”

“No,” she shook her head.  “Let’s just finish the rest of the wine from dinner.”

Nodding, he grabbed the glasses he’d brought in and the bottle then followed her out.  “Have I told you how much I like that outfit?”

She smiled over her shoulder at him.  “Not in words.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her meaning.  He _had_ been doing a lot of staring.  “Well, I do.  Will you promise to wear it more often on nights when it’s just the two of us?”

She nodded.  “I promise.  It’s an easy promise, really.”

“Oh?” he asked as he poured wine into their glasses then set the bottle down on the table.

Taking the glass he handed her, Emily took a sip of wine.  “Uh hum.  It’s very comfortable.”

“Will you promise to wear it just like you are tonight?  Sans bra, stockings, and shoes?”

She laughed and shook her head.  “I promise.”

He took a sip of wine then smiled.  “Thank you.”

“I spread a blanket out under the sycamore.  Unless you’d rather sit in the lounge chairs.”

“No, the blanket’s fine.  We can cuddle that way.”

“I thought you might say that.”  She smiled and took his hand as they walked to the secluded tree, one of the things that had drawn a young Richard to the property when they’d been taking the tour before buying their first home.

“I’ve always loved this spot.”

“I know.  It is nice.”

“I always liked it because it’s the only truly secluded spot on this property.”  He pulled her close.  “I can cuddle with my wife and,” his voice dropped.  “a little more without any of the nosy neighbors seeing anything.”

“Richard,” she scolded half-heartedly while she settled against his chest.

“Oh, don’t _Richard_ me.  You’ve enjoyed the times we’ve managed to spend doing a little more than cuddling out here.”

“Few as they have been, yes I have,” she agreed.  “Oh, look,” she pointed.  “the first of the fireworks.”

“It looks like they’ve gone a bit bigger this year.”

“And better from the looks of that one,” she pointed at the blue slowly floating in a ray of sparkling light.

“And the sound of this one.”  Richard cringed at the boom.

Emily chuckled and patted his thigh.  “Another very good reason to be here instead of there.”

“But this is the best reason,” he whispered as his hand slipped under her blouse to move over her ribs, his thumb gently moving back and forth in a slow rhythm that was meant to caress.

“Oh yes,” she whispered.  “the very best.”

“Look at the vibrant red of that one,” he exclaimed, his hand still continuing the gentle caress.

“And that one,” she told him as she watched the white fire slowly cascading down.  She squirmed a bit closer to him when his hand moved from its spot on her ribs.

Richard brought his free hand up to caress her breast, eliciting a moan that was quickly drowned out by the boom of the fireworks.  He grinned…the booms could work in his favor.  Moving his other hand lower, he felt Emily’s stomach muscles tighten as he grazed over the smooth surface, slowly slipping his questing fingers under the waistband of her skirt.

“Richard.”  Emily warned as she squirmed.  “The fireworks.”

“What about them?” he asked as he continued his movements.

“You’re,” she started then gasped when his hand slipped inside her lace underwear.  “You’re missing them.”

Chuckling, Richard pulled his hands away from her, settling to watch the fireworks.  “We should have turned on some music,” he commented.

Emily took a deep breath.  “Uh,” she started, her mind trying to refocus on his shift in attention.  “Yes, we should have.”

Richard couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, he had her just about where he wanted her.  “John Philip Sousa’s _Stars and Stripes_ would have been appropriate.”

“ _Stars and Stripes_ , yes…uh,” she shook her head.  “Very appropriate.”

Watching the fireworks, Richard let his hand slowly caress down her arm to her hand, lifting it to his mouth to gently kiss each fingertip.  Pressing a soft kiss to the palm, he moved his lips to her wrist, pausing to feel her pulse, smiling as it quickened.  “I want you, Emmy,” he whispered in a lull of the noise.

Emily turned to face him, kneeling on her knees.  Pressing herself against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  “I want you, too.  You can’t start something like this and then change your mind like you just did.”

Richard laughed as he caressed his hands down her back.  “You were the one that reminded me we were missing the fireworks.”

She rolled her eyes.  “As if you ever listen to me.”

He smiled as he reached up to caress her face.  “Our bedroom is so far away.”

“And it’s too damp out here.”

“That leaves us only one choice.”

“Which is?” she asked.

“The pool house.”

“The pool house?  Really?”

He nodded.  “We’ve never made love in the pool house before.”

She smiled and traced a finger over his lips, which he quickly sucked inside, causing her to whimper and pull away.  “The pool house,” she breathed as she stood up.

Richard watched as she started to walk away and hurriedly stood up to follow.  “Hey!  You’re supposed to wait for me!” he called after her, receiving a cheeky grin over her shoulder when she got into a spot of light.  “Oh!  You’re going to get it,” he growled.

“I should hope so,” she called back as she disappeared into the pool house.

Richard’s eyes widened then he burst out laughing.  Following her inside, he called out,  “It’s naughty you are, Mrs. Gilmore!”

Emily smiled as she stood by the bed waiting for him to walk into the bedroom.  “I thought you liked me naughty, Mr. Gilmore?” she asked when he walked through the doorway.

Walking over to where she stood, Richard caressed her shoulders.  “I _love_ you naughty,” he breathed as he lifted her top up and over her head.  “So beautiful.”

Emily took a deep breath and bit her lip when Richard sat down on the bed and pulled her between his legs.  Closing her eyes when he buried his face between her breasts, she let her head fall back as her hands came up to cup his head, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Once again Richard was overwhelmed by the scent of her as he let his lips caress over the soft flesh of her breasts, taking a taut nipple into his mouth to tease with his tongue.  If the smell of her was enticing, the taste of her was thrilling.  He couldn’t seem to get enough as he switched to the other breast, his tongue teasing the sensitive peak.

“Richard,” she whimpered as her knees grew weak.

Looking up at her, Richard gave her a slow smile.  “I’m loving dessert so far,” he whispered.

“Ooh,” she breathed and caressed his face before lowering her mouth to his.  Her tongue traced his lips before gently pushing against them, scraping across his teeth when she gained entrance.

Richard’s hands were busy, pushing down her skirt, leaving her standing in nothing but a scrap of lace.  Breaking from the kiss, he looked down, groaning when he saw that he’d been right in his guess earlier.  “You’re wearing the red lace.”

Swallowing to catch her breath, she opened her eyes and frowned at him in confusion.  “What?”

“The red lace underwear.  I couldn’t see them earlier, but I was sure they were the ones you were wearing.”

“Were?  Seems that I am _still_ wearing them.”

Giving her a sexy smirk, he dipped his fingers under the waistband and pushed.  “Not anymore,” he whispered as the lace settled around her feet.

“Now I’m at a disadvantage.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” she nodded.  “I’m wearing nothing, and you are still fully clothed.”

Running his hands down her back over the curve of her buttocks, he smiled.  “I don’t find it to be a disadvantage at all.”

“Of course you don’t,” she chuckled then rolled her eyes.  “The fireworks are still going.”

“Should we make some of our own?” he asked as he stood up, unbuttoning his shirt, grinning when her hands made quick work of the button and zip of his jeans.

Emily smiled in satisfaction as Richard stepped out of his jeans and briefs while pitching his shirt aside.  “Much better,” she breathed.

Turning so that she was pressed against the bed, Richard carefully laid her down, pushing her hair from her face.  “You’re so very beautiful, Emmy.”

“Oh Richard,” she sighed.  “Only in your eyes.”

“No,” he shook his head.  “I’m not the only one that sees it.”

“Oh but you are,” she breathed, her eyes full of seductive mischief.

“Emmy,” he breathed, his eyes narrowing.  “behave.”

“I don’t think you really want me to do that,” she moved against him.  “Do you?” she asked.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.  “No.  Not at all.”

Emily tangled her fingers in his hair, bringing his face down to hers as his body moved to cover hers completely.  “Fireworks,” she whispered as she wrapped her legs around him, moaning as he slowly slid inside her.

“Fireworks,” he agreed as he began to move against her, his lips tugging at the soft skin of her neck before nibbling at the fleshy lobe of her ear.

Moving her hands from his hair, she gripped his shoulders, tilting her head back to give him better access as she moaned.  The slow rhythm he’d set up was one he knew would slowly build the arousal for both of them until she was screaming his name which made her grateful for the loud booms of the fireworks.

Richard had to grit his teeth to keep the pace steady and slow when all his body wanted was to feel hers convulsing beneath and around him in the pure abandon that always came with her climax.  But he kept the slow pace, knowing that it would drive her body higher and cause her to forget control and scream out his name as she begged him for release.

Emily could feel the tingling begin under her skin as she tightened her legs around him.  “Richard, please,” she pleaded with him, her back arching, moving her body closer to his.

Richard wanted to just give in, his body was demanding that he give in, but he wanted her to have the greatest pleasure and continuing the slow pace would do just that.  He knew her body well, knew that she was close to the breaking point where all of her control would be gone.  Suckling a nipple into his mouth, he felt Emily’s already tense body grow more taut as her fingernails dug into his skin.

“Please!  Please!” she begged, tightening her legs around him once more.

Going faster, Richard nuzzled her neck in just the right spot and felt her body arch into his again, her inner muscles tightening around him as her release burned through her.

“Richard!” she screamed as her body convulsed, her head pushing back against the pillows.

The fireworks outside came to their crescendo as Richard let his control go and followed Emily with his own release a few moments later, setting off another small reaction in her that made him groan and roll to his side. 

Emily lay limp and breathless, trying to get her wits about her when the movement of Richard’s body caused another small reaction and she jerked with a gasp, then settled and held the hand that rested on her stomach.

Neither were sure just exactly how long they laid there before they were completely calm, but Emily was the first to open her eyes.

“Fireworks,” she whispered with a smile as she lifted her hand to caress Richard’s face.

“Definitely fireworks.  Much better than the ones outside.”  Richard grinned as he rolled onto his back and pulled her against him.

Emily laughed at that and settled against his chest.  “Oh yes.  Much, much better.”

“And just as noisy,” he whispered, earning him a slap to the chest.  “Hey!  I was only telling the truth.”

“Richard.”  Emily breathed, her face flushing.  “I can’t believe you got me to scream like that.”

“Why?  It isn’t as if this is the first time.”

Looking up at him, she gave him a soft smile.  “No.  Not the first time.”

“I know you would be embarrassed if there was a chance someone might hear you, so what better time to make you scream like that, than when there are fireworks booming overhead?”

“It was definitely a good use of all that noise.”  She moaned when a tremor tickled across her nerves when she moved.  “I think it’s a very good thing that you can’t do that very often.”

Richard chuckled.  “Why?”

“I’m not sure my body could handle it.  I feel like a rag doll.”

Richard pressed a kiss against her hair.  “No,” he shook his head as he let his hand roam over her hip.  “Not a rag doll.”

“Richard,” she whimpered.  “Behave.”

“Believe me, Emmy, I am.”

She laughed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  “When we can move again, how does a nice relaxing bath sound?”

“Sounds nice.  Although with us taking the bath together…I’m not sure how relaxing it will be.”

“Oh Richard.  You’re incorrigible, but I love you.”

Richard winked at her and pressed her closer.  “I love you, too,” he sighed.

Emily was content just laying in her husband’s arms.  She’d always enjoyed the quiet time after their love making when he’d just hold her and gently caress her. 

“Emmy?”  Richard asked a few moments later.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for declaring our independence.”

She smiled and shrugged.  “It was my pleasure,” she whispered as she moved to lay on top of him.

Reaching up to caress her hair from her face, Richard smiled.  “Mine, too.  Promise we’ll have more than one independence day from all of our social obligations and what’s considered proper for our social standing.  I like being just us.”

Touching her nose to his, Emily stared into his blue eyes.  “I promise.  I’ve enjoyed the freedom of just being us, too.”  Pushing herself up, she smiled down at him.  “Now…are you ready for our bath.  Or do you think you…”

Gripping her hips, Richard growled,  “The bath can wait.  I believe there are a few things you still have to do with that tongue.”


End file.
